


Sharing Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Families can be overwhelming.





	Sharing Family

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 147: Aunts and Uncles.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sharing Family

~

“Everything okay?” 

Lorcan smiles up at Al. “Yes. Inside’s just—”

“Close?” says Al, settling on the step beside him. 

Lorcan laughs. “I was thinking overwhelming, but close will do. You, Potter, have too many aunts and uncles.” 

“I’ll grant you _uncles_ , Scamander,” replies Al, clasping Lorcan’s hand, “but I’ve only the one aunt. And she’s really an aunt-in-law.” 

“One more than I have,” says Lorcan. 

Leaning against him, Al grins. “I’ll happily share them.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Absolutely.” Al hums. “Though you may not like it. They’re opinionated and overbearing.” 

“As long as they don’t say we can’t be together, I’ll manage.” 

~


End file.
